There are 23 million people diagnosed with heart disease. Cancer is the second most devastating disease. Obesity has struck 1 out of 4 children which is the cause of hypertension, osteoarthritis, diabetes, coronary arteries disease, strokes, and cancer (breast and colon). Yet, many people are hesitant to seek medical advice due to fear of the unknown.
Games are a growing part of culture. For example, three quarters of children play games regularly. Games can be beneficial by promoting strategic thinking, understanding of context that is delivered, negotiating skills and data handling, communication, and exercising control over actions. Thus, games harness the desire to make learning fun and deploy rich visual and spatial aesthetics that draw players into fantasy worlds creating an exciting awe.
The purpose of the pathology game of the present invention is to teach diseases, symptoms, diagnostic testing, treatments, and preventative modalities. According to the game, players travel through the body via the circulatory system combating diseases with weapons in the form of treatments/remedies, medicine, surgery, and procedures or by deploying preventative modalities to avoid diseases. Thus, the invention teaches people about commonly-occurring diseases that affect the blood system, organs, limbs, and gives a visual look at how the circulatory system.
When such information is repeated, it is comprehended and eventually practiced. The purpose of the present invention is to educate, provide information, and promote health conscious people, thereby empowering them to make healthy choices.